Horsemen of the Apocalypse (The Crow)
Horsemen of the Apocalypse, also known as and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and the Horsemen of Apocalypse, is a Satanic cult-like biker gang of vicious criminals in the mining town of Lake Ravasu on the Raven Aztec reservation within Arizona, led by Luc "Death" Crash and Lola Byrne and they are the suppotting villains in The Crow: Wicked Prayer. History The Satanic biker gang led by escaped convict Luc "Death" Crash and his fiancée Lola Byrne. Along with their three confederates "Pestilence", "Famine", and "War", Luc and Lola proposed on the grounds of a local chapel on the outskirts of the town after they freed him from a group of prison guards there in front of the children that were plaing there. They soon break into a local gift shop in town and destroyed the plan of Lily and Jimmy's wedding as murder them in cold blood within a brutal ritual that they hope will conjure the birth of the Antichrist. The ritual includes removing Lily's eyes—-bestowing precognitive powers upon Lola—and Jimmy's heart. They dump the bodies inside an old freezer. The Crow then appears and returns Jimmy to life. Jimmy discovers his newfound invincibility after attempting to shoot himself. He takes Lily's body and leaves it on her bed so it can be found. Tanner and Harold find the body and assume it was Jimmy who killed Lily. On the night of a local festivity, Jimmy dons a gothic costume and make-up he wore to the celebration a previous year. He finds and kills Pestilence in a bar. He then seizes the hearse carrying Lily's body, and buries her near the tree where he carved a love symbol for them both. Jimmy goes to a casino finds and kills Famine in front of Luc. A fight ensues between Jimmy and Luc during which the crow, the source of Jimmy's power, is injured, thereby weakening Jimmy. Jimmy and Tanner meet but when Tanner berates Jimmy for killing Lilly, Jimmy shows Tanner telepathically what really happened to Lilly. Luc and Lola visit El Niño, the head of a secret massive cult of local Satan-worshipping criminals known as the Order of Death, at an abandoned Catholic church once named "Our Lady of Gaudalupe", now renamed "Our Lady of Iniquity". Tanner and Harold and a group of men assemble outside to confront them. As El Niño is performing the marriage ceremony that will bring Luc closer to the power he craves, Jimmy, Tanner, Harold, and the other men arrive and shoot War. El Niño completes the ceremony as Jimmy enters the church. Luc, now a host for Lucifer himself, telekinetically hangs Jimmy from a cross while Lola kills El Niño. Luc and Lola leave the church and head to a nearby burial ground where they must consummate their ritual before sunrise in order for Lucifer to fully manifest. Harold, Tanner, and the others free Jimmy who tells them the crow is dying. In order to heal the bird and restore Jimmy's powers, the still sceptical Harold performs the Crow Dance. Weakened, Jimmy heads to the graveyard and stops Luc from having sex with Lola. Luc and Jimmy engage in a fight and the revived crow returns restoring Jimmy his strength and invulnerability. The sun rises and Luc's ritual is destroyed. Jimmy then kills Luc by impaling him on a wooden spike and cutting his throat. Lola loses her sight and tries to repent by praying to the Virgin Mary, but it is too late: she is caught and nearly avoids death at Harold's hand, due to his son's wish to follow the law rather than murder her. Jimmy and Lily's spirits find each other and kiss in the afterlife. Members *'Luc "Death" Crash': The founder and leader of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse gang. *'Lola Byrne': Luc's wife and second-in-command of this cult gang. She too leads the gang in their twisted ritualized murders as well as predicts the future for them in their bloodthirsty campaign against the Arizona mining town of Lake Ravasu. *'Famine': The cult gang's very own excellent fry cook and a melee combat expert who is not good with rejection. This murderous maniac loves cooking above all else, even guns and knives. *'Pestilence': A sadistic and esteemed cowboy within the gang with expertise in toxic waste removal. He is quite highly skilled with guns and martial arts. Despite the fact he enjoys murdering people, he does offer "apologies". He takes pride in spilling toxic waste anywhere he goes. *'War': The team's demolition expert with the proud, if not honorable, nature of a warrior, who fights for the sake of fighting and wishes to seek out a worthy opponents to face in battle. Gallery Famine (The Crow).jpg Pestilence (The Crow).jpg Famine & Pestilence.jpg Normal wicked13.jpg War (The Crow).jpg War & Lola Byrne.jpg Trivia *3 members of the gang are respectively portrayed by UFC martial artist Tito Ortiz (as Famine), Yuji Okumoto (as Pestilence) and Marcus Chong (as War). Category:Cults Category:Fanatics Category:Satanism Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Vengeful Category:Thugs Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Magic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Damned Souls